ONE DAY TO GET HIM
by anak ayam
Summary: : waktuku sudah hampir habis. Aku harus menemukannya. Menemukannya, dan memastikan cintaku.


**ONE DAY TO GET HIM**

**Disclamer: Masa shi, g tw klo gw *digampar**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: fantasy/romance**

**Warning: bl, gaje, aneh, pemaksaan cerita, pov berantakan, ooc, alur kecepetan, judul asal-asalan (bingung)**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Summary: waktuku sudah hampir habis. Aku harus menemukannya. Menemukannya, dan memastikan cintaku.**

**-enjoy plizz-**

**-ONE DAY TO GET HIM-**

Aku berjalan disuatu kota yang asing. Kota yang belum pernah kusinggahi. Kota terdekat dari tempat tinggalku di perbatasan hutan terlarang. Kota konoha namanya. Kota tempat tinggal laki-laki itu.

**-flashback-**

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Aku menangis tersedu. Saat kudapati diriku tersesat di hutan.

Hari sudah gelap. Dan aku tidak dapat menemukan jalan pulang.

"Hiks.. Kaa-san.. Naru takut. Naru mau pulang." Isakku.

Srek.. Srek..

Aku terkejut saat mendengar suara rerimbunan semak yang bergesekan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang besar mendekat. Rasa takutku pun semakin menjadi-jadi.

Jangan-jangan binatang buas. Pikirku.

Aku pun semakin erat mendekap lututku, merapatkan tubuhku pada pohon yang sejak tadi menjadi tempat bersandarku. Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat dan berusaha menahan isak tangisku.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi sunyi. Sangat hening. Aneh. Aku pun memberanikan diri untuk membuka mataku.

Bukannya mendapati seekor binatang buas atau semacamnya. Dihadapanku malah berdiri seorang anak laki-laki. Mungkin umurnya sekitar 8 tahun. Sama denganku. Atau mungkin sedikit lebih tua dariku.

Anak laki-laki itu.. Aneh. Menurutku. Sebagian rambutnya berdiri. Seperti pantat ayam. Kulitnya putih pucat, dengan mata onyxnya yang sedikit membuatku takut. Tapi.. Walaupun begitu.. Menurutku dia sangat tampan.

Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Bisa-bisanya aku berfikir seperti itu disaat seperti ini. Aku berani menjamin, pasti saat ini wajahku sudah memerah tidak karuan.

Dia terus memandangku dengan wajah stoicnya. Membuatku takut. Apalagi dia menatapku tajam dengan matanya yang sekelam malam.

Aku merasa mataku mulai memanas. Saat kurasa airmataku tak dapat kubendung lagi. Anak laki-laki itu malah mengusap lembut rambut pirangku.

"Kau tersesat?" Tanyanya.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku.

Dia terdiam sebentar.

"Aku akan mengantarmu. Dimana rumahmu?" Tanyanya lagi

"Di.. Di danau.. Di tengah hutan ini." Jawabku.

Anak laki-laki itu menautkan alisnya. Sepertinya dia bingung.

"A.. Ah.. Maksudku.. Ru.. Rumahku di dekat danau itu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri jika sudah sampai disana." Ucapku terbata.

"Hn." Gumamnya.

Lalu dia menarik tanganku. Menuntunku menembus semak-semak. Cukup lama kami berjalan. Aku pun memberanikan diri memulai pembicaraan.

"Maaf.. Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanyaku. Aku heran ada anak seumurnya yang berani memasuki hutan terlarang yang terkenal angker ini.

Tiba-tiba anak laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya. Membuatku menabrak punggungnya. Dia membalikan tubuhnya.

"Sudah sampai." Katanya.

Aku melihat kesekelilingku. Memang kami sudah sampai. Tidak mungkin salah. Karena danau ini adalah satu-satunya danau di hutan ini.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Sepertinya kau hapal sekali tempat-tempat di hutan ini." Tanyaku tanpa sadar. Tentu saja aku heran. Anak kecil sepertinya berkeliaran di tengah hutan disaat gelap begini. Bahkan dia hapal dengan jalan di hutan ini. Aku saja yang hampir setiap hari bermain di hutan ini masih suka tersesat. Err.. Tepatnya aku tidak mau mengakui jika aku ini sedikit.. Argh.. Sudahlah.

Aku terdiam menunggu jawaban darinya. Kami saling menatap dalam diam. Keadaan ini membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Aku sering kesini setiap akhir pekan bersama aniki." Ucapnya kemudian sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya yang ternyata sedari tadi membawa sesuatu.

Senapan angin. Jadi dia kesini untuk berburu. Memang di hutan ini banyak terdapat burung, kijang, dan berbagai macam hewan lainnya. Tapi.. Memasuki, bahkan berburu di hutan terlarang yang terkenal angker ini. Mereka sungguh berani.

"Kau tinggal di dekat sini?" Tanyaku.

"Hn." Jawabnya.

Hah. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Kau tinggal di konoha?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Hn." Hanya kata itu lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Arrgghhh.. Lama-lama aku kesal juga.. Belum sempat aku menyuarakan kekesalanku. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari kejauhan. Sayup-sayup. Tapi masih terdengar cukup jelas.

"Sasuke.. Kau dimana..?" Suara yang terdengar khawatir dan terselip sedikit rasa panik didalamnya.

"Kau cepat pulang!" Setelah berkata seperti itu, dia berbalik dan berlari pergi.

"Aah.. Tunggu!" Teriakku. Tapi sepertinya dia tidak bisa mendengar suaraku. Padahal aku belum mengucapkan terima kasih.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Aku pasti akan bertemu lagi denganmu. Umm.. Sasuke. Janjiku dalam hati.

**-end flashback-**

Dan di sinilah aku. Kota konoha. Aku berencana untuk bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke. Dan.. Tentu saja untuk menyatakan cintaku padanya. Sejak pertemuan itu aku selalu memikirkannya. Dan sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya. Kyaa.. Aku jadi malu memikirkannya.

Tapi dimana aku bisa menemukannya. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang dia. Hanya namanya saja. Dan.. Kota tempat tinggalnya di konoha ini. Semoga saja dia masih tinggal di kota ini. Sudah 9 tahun sejak kejadian itu. Kami-sama, kumohon tolong aku. Pertemukanlah aku dengan sasuke.

Sudah sedari tadi aku mengitari konoha. Hingga matahari tepat berada di atas kepalaku. Tapi aku masih belum menemukannya. Aku tidak pernah berpikir akan sesulit ini. Memang sih aku tidak tahu pastinya dimana dia tinggal. Tapi, walau konoha termasuk kota besar, wilayahnya tidak seluas kota-kota disekitarnya. Kupikir tidak akan memakan waktu selama ini. Argh.. Bodohnya aku.

Selama aku menelusuri sudut kota ini. Aku selalu mendapati orang-orang melihat dan tersenyum aneh kepadaku. Khususnya laki-laki.

Apa ada yang aneh denganku. Atau penampilanku. Aku melihat pantulan bayanganku lewat kaca etalase toko disebelahku . Rambut pirang panjangku kukuncir dua ke atas. Aku memakai kimono pendek selutut berwarna oranye dengan motif rubah api berekor sembilan. Tidak ada yang aneh menurutku. Apa karena tiga goresan di pipiku ini. Ah.. sudahlah. Tidak usah kuperdulikan.

"Huf.. Lelahnya." Helaku. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah taman. Aku duduk disebuah ayunan tua dan mulai berayun pelan.

"Sasuke.." Lirihku.

Kami-sama.. Kumohon. Kumohon pertemukan aku dengan sasuke. Sudah hampir seminggu sejak hari ulang tahunku. Waktuku hampir habis. Ratapku dalam hati.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku melamun. Sampai sebuah teriakan. Tepatnya keributan menyentakku kembali ke dunia nyata.

"GYAAAA.. SASUKE-SAMA.."

"Sasuke-sama.. Maukah kau berkencan denganku"

"Sasuke-sama.. Kyaaa.. Dia tampan sekali.." (kou: err.. kou eneg nulis bagian ini. Sasu-koi milikku.. *dihajar FG sasu.)

"Eh.. Apa..? Sasuke? Jangan-jangan.." Spontan aku langsung melihat ke arah kerumunan tersebut. Berharap bahwa aku tidak salah dengar ataupun berhalusinasi.

Kulihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan bermodel pantat ayam. kulitnya pucat walau dibawah terpaan sinar matahari. Matanya yang serupa dengan warna malam. Tidak salah lagi. Itu sasuke. Aku tidak berhalusinasi.

"SASUKEE.." Spontan aku berteriak memanggil namanya, seraya menerjang dan memeluknya.

"Sasuke.. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana. Syukurlah." Ucapku masih dalam posisi memeluk sasuke.

Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas teriakan-teriakan marah dari para wanita yang sedari tadi memuja sesuke. Ada juga yang berteriak iri, bahkan ada yang menangis.

"Lepas!" Ucap sasuke dingin.

"Eh?" Aku tertegun sekaligus bingung mendengar nada bicaranya yang jelas-jelas dingin itu. Aku pun melonggarkan pelukanku agar dapat memandangnya. Meminta penjelasan dari ucapannya.

Onyx bertemu safir.

"Minggir, dobe.. Dan lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dariku." Ucap sasuke disertai deathglare andalannya.

Aku mematung mendengar kata-katanya. Saat dia mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkanku. Aku berbalik dan berusaha menghentikannya.

"Tunggu sasuke.. Apa kau tidak ingat padaku. Kita pernah bertemu di hutan terlarang 9 tahun yang lalu. Apa kau masih ingat sasuke.." Teriakanku mulai berubah menjadi isakan.

"Waktu itu.. Kau menolongku yang tersesat. Kau mengantarkanku sampai ke danau di tengah hutan. Sasuke.. Kau ingatkan sasuke.. Hiks.. Kumohon sasuke." Ucapku lirih.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadapku. Menatapku sejenak. Tapi dia menatapku bukan dengan tatapan yang kuinginkan. Dia memandangku dingin, seakan aku ini bukan apa-apa dimatanya.

"Jangan bercanda, dobe.. Dan jangan mengada-ngada. Tidak mungkin itu kau." Ucap sasuke.

"Eh.. Kau ingat. itu sung.." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Sasuke kembali berucap.

"9 tahun yang lalu, yang kutolong itu seorang laki-laki. BUKAN perempuan." Ucapmu lagi. Sebelum akhirnya kau berbalik lagi dan pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Hingga akhirya aku tersadar dan mulai berlari mengejar sasuke yang sudah hampir menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku terus berlari menyusul sasuke, tanpa memperdulikan gunjingan-gunjingan para penggemarnya.

"SASUKE… TUNGGU! Hah.. hah.. Aku.. Aku.. Ingin menjelaskan ssuatu padamu tentang hal itu." Ucapku disela nafasku yang memburu, sehabis berlari.

Tetapi sasuke tetap menghiraukan panggilanku dan terus berjalan. Aku pun semakin mendekatinya dan menarik tangan kirinya, berusaha menahan dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kumohon sasuke.. Hah.. hah.. Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku." Ujarku memohon.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan, dobe. Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Dan yang terpenting lepaskan tanganmu." Ujarnya kasar seraya menepis tanganku, tanpa sedikit pun menoleh.

Aku mulai kehilangan akal sehatku. Saat ini hatiku dipenuhi dengan rasa kesal, kecewa dan marah yang mulai mendominasi perasaan rinduku padanya.

Kesal karena ini yang kudapat dari usaha dan jerih payah penantianku. Kecewa karena penolakannya terhadap keberadaaku. Marah karena semua sikap dan perkataannya yang sangat menyakiti hatiku. Semua rasa itu mulai menguasaiku.

"Tentu saja.." Ucapku lirih.

"Tentu saja ada hubungan denganmu.. KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU. DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DOBE. TEME." Emosiku mulai tidak terkendali.

"Kau itu me.." Ucap sasuke terputus, saat ada seseorang yang menegurnya. Seseorang yang mirip dengannya.

"Otouto.. Apa yang kau lakukan ditengah jalan begini." Kata pria yang mirip dengan sasuke itu.

"Eh.. Otouto? Anda.. Kakak sasuke?" tanyaku pada pria itu.

Aku memperhatikan pria itu dengan lebih seksama. Rambut hitamnya lebih panjang dari sasuke dan diikat dengan rapi. Kulitnya yang pucat. Matanya yang sewarna dengan onyx itu. Memang mirip. Walau perawakannya lebih tinggi, sehingga dia terlihat lebih dewasa dari sasuke.

"Ehem." pria berdeham, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh.. ah.. Maafkan aku." Ucapku malu. Pasti saat ini wajahku sudah memerah.

"Tidak apa-apa kok." Ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum

Pria itu terus menatapku, dengan senyum yang sepertinya tidak pernah absen dari wajahnya.

"Aku Uchiha itachi. Panggil saja itachi. Boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?" Ucap pria itu. eh.. itachi maksudku.

"Aku.. Namaku naruto. Namikaze naruto." Ucapku seraya menerima uluran tangannya yang tadi dia ulurkan padaku saat memperkenalkan dirinya tadi.

"Hmm.." Gumamnya. Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dia mulai memperhatikanku.

Awalnya aku biasa saja. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa itachi-san mulai memperhatikanku dengan lebih seksama. Dia melihatku dari atas kebawah. Terus seperti itu. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Apalagi saat itachi-san mulai menggenggam kedua tanganku dengan kedua tangannya. Dan mulai meremas-remas lembut tanganku.

"Err.. Ano.. Itachi-san." Panggilku agak terbata.

"Ya, naru-chan." Panggil itachi-san masih dengan menggenggam tangganku seraya tersenyum. Err.. senyum-senyum mesum. =_=;

"Eh.. ano.. itu.." Aduh aku binggung bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Apalagi tadi dia memanggilku dengan sebutan "chan"? Aku tidak salah dengarkan? Aah.. itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting saat ini, tangannya itu..

Plak..

Sebuah tangan pucat menginterupsi tangan itachi. Membuat genggamannya terlepas dari "kegiatan" asusilanya.

Ternyata itu sasuke yang sedari tadi terlupakan. Wajahnya terlihat.. seram. Tapi dia sudah menyelamatkanku dari kakaknya yang.. err.. mungkin mesum itu sih.(kou: Itu bukan mungkin lagi naruto.. tapi PASTI.*di amaterasu.).

"Ayo pulang, baka otouto!" Seru sasuke seraya menarik.. mm.. tepatnya menyeret itachi bersamanya.

"Eh.. Tunggu dulu sasuke. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Dan aku belum mendengar jawabanmu." Seruku.

Sasuke masih tidak bergeming.

"Kumohon sasuke.." Lirihku.

Sepertinya tuhan masih berbaik hati padaku. Dia masih memberiku satu lagi keajaiban. Menurutku.

"Sudahlah baka otouto. Berilah dia kesempatan untuk berbicara. Sekali-kali bersikap baiklah pada wanita. Apalagi pada wanita secantik naru-chan." Ucap itachi bijak seraya tersenyum lembut. (Kali ini bukan senyum mesum lo.. XD).

"Terima kasih itachi-san." Ucapku seraya membalas senyumnya.

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut ke rumah kami, naru-chan?" Ajak itachi.

"Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya di sana." Ucapnya lagi.

"Apa? Enak saja kau mau mengajak si dobe itu ke rumah. Tidak boleh!" Tolak sasuke tegas.

Tuk..

Itachi-san menyentil dahi sasuke pelan. Kupikir sasuke pasti akan marah setelah ini. Tapi entah kenapa? Yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Sasuke hanya menujukan wajah masam. Tetapi sudah tidak mendebat perkataan itachi lagi.

"Dewasalah sedikit otouto." Ucap itachi.

"Cih." Sambil bergumam tidak jelas, sasuke mulai berjalan meninggalkan kami.

Itachi hanya menghela nafas dan memandang otouto tersayangnya itu dengan senyum maklum.

"Ayo, naru-chan!" ajak itachi-san seraya menggenggam tanganku.

**__Time Skip__**

Di sebuah ruangan di kediaman uchiha, tepatnya di kamar sasuke. Naruto tampak menyudahi ceritanya. Dia menceritakan kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu, saat dia tersesat. Dan ditolong oleh sasuke. Hal yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Dan juga dia yang selama ini selalu memikirkan sasuke. Semuanya. Kecuali satu hal.

"Jadi begitu. Kau benar-benar anak yang ditolong oleh otouto ya?" Itachi mulai angkat bicara.

"Jadi kau percaya padanya baka aniki? Huh, yang benar saja." Ucap sasuke sengit.

"Otouto." Itachi berusaha mengingatkan adiknya akan sikapnya itu.

"Cih." Dengus sasuke.

Aku hanya bisa menundukan wajahku. Perasaan bersalah mulai muncul dihatiku. Juga perasaan bimbang. Apa aku harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya pada mereka. Tapi apa mereka akan percaya?

"Tapi aku senang. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu naru-chan." Ucap itachi seraya tersenyum.

"Eh." Seruku tidak mengerti.

"Habis sejak kami pulang berburu dari hutan terlarang itu. Baka otouto ini selalu membicarakanmu. Bahkan dia selalu mencarimu setiap kali kami ke sana." Seringai itachi seraya melirik otouto tercintanya.

"Eh.. Benarkah?" Tanyaku tak percaya. Tak urung aku merasa senang akan hal itu.

"Ba.. Baka aniki. Jangan sembarangan. Siapa juga yang memikirkan si dobe ini. Lagipula si dobe ini bukan dia. Sudah kubilangkan. Dia itu laki-laki, bukan perempuan." Seru sasuke panik.

"Hahaha.. Yah.. Mungkin naru-chan punya penjelasan tentang hal itu. Aku ke dapur dulu. Sepertinya minumannya habis. Biar kuambilkan lagi. Naru-chan kau berbincanglah dengan sasuke." Ucap itachi seraya keluar dari kamar sasuke.

Sepeninggalan itachi, kami hanya saling berdiam diri. Aku memberanikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan, karena tidak tahan dengan suasana yang tidak mengenakan ini.

"Ano.. Sasuke." Ucapku agak takut.

"Apa, dobe? Jika kau ingin membual lagi, simpan saja bualanmu untuk orang yang mempercayainya. Aku tidak akan pernah mempercayai bualanmu itu sampai kapan pun." Ucap sasuke kasar.. sangat kasar jika boleh jujur.

Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya memdapatkan kata-kata kasar dan cacian dari orang yang dicintainya itu, mulai emosi dan kehilangan kendali diri. Apalagi masalah ini menyangkut hidup matinya.

Naruto berdiri dengan tiba-tiba dan berjalan kearah sasuke serta mencengkeram erat kerah baju sasuke. Menariknya berdiri bersamanya dan mendorong uchiha bungsu itu sampai keluar dari kamar, sehingga menabrak dinding koridor didepan kamar sasuke.

"Kau tahu apa..?" Lirihnya.

"KAU TAHU APA TENTANGKU SASUKE..?" Naruto mulai berteriak tidak terkendali.

"Semua yang kukatakan benar adanya.. Aku selalu memikirkanmu.. Aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu.. Aku.. Aku selalu mencintaimu." Naruto mulai mengeluar apa yang sedari tadi dia simpan di hatinya.

"Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu dan memastikan perasan ini, sasuke. Aku mempertaruhkan hidupku hanya untuk menemuimu." Suara naruto mulai terdengar agak pelan dan bergetar.

"Jika aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya padamu. Apa kau akan mempercayainya? Dan jika aku bilang hutan terlarang adalah tempat perbatasan dunia manusia dan dunia iblis. Dan danau itu adalah pintu masuknya. Apa kau akan menganggapku gila?" Gumamku lirih. Tapi sasuke masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau memang GILA, DOBE. Jangan bercanda lagi. Aku tidak perduli denganmu. Aku tidak perduli dengan hidup matimu. Aku juga TIDAK PERDULI pada perasaanmu. Kukatakan dengan jelas agar dobe sepertimu ini mengerti. AKU TIDAK TERTARIK PADAMU. Jadi lepaskan tanganmu!" Seru sasuke seraya mencengkeram lengan naruto berusaha melepaskannya dari kerah bajunya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi. Tiba-tiba naruto terjatuh bersimpuh dilantai.

"Ukkhhh.." Rintih naruto seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Itachi yang baru saja datang, terkejut. Dan langsung menaruh minuman yang dibawanya dilantai dan menghampiri naruto.

"Otouto.. Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Seru itachi panik.

Sasuke hanya diam mematung, memperhatikan naruto yang masih merintih kesakitan.

"Uuh.. Se.. Seharusnya.. memang.. Ukh.. Aku.. melupakanmu saja, sa.. suke.. UUKH" ucap naruto tidak jelas, karena menahan sakit.

Tiba-tiba.. Tubuh naruto diselimuti cahaya kemerahan seperti nyala api. Sehingga duo uchiha itu harus menutup mata menghindari cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan tersebut.

Ketika cahaya tersebut telah menghilang. Kedua uchiha tersebut mulai membuka mata mereka. Dan.. sungguh mengejutkan. Di tempat dimana naruto merintih kesakitan dan mengeluarkan cahaya aneh tersebut. Naruto yang manis, dan sexy dalam balutan kimono oranye, serta berkuncir dua tersebut, menghilang. Digantikan dengan sesosok pemuda yang tidak kalah manis.

Mereka berdua sangat mirip. Kulit kecoklatan, dengan tiga goresan dimasing-masing pipinya, serta mata sebiru langit. Pakaiannya pun masih sama dengan yang dipakai naruto tadi. Hanya saja rambutnya telah berubah menjadi pendek, dan jabrik.

"Kau siapa? Naruto?" Tanya itachi ragu. Sedangkan sasuke hanya diam membisu, memperhatikan pemuda manis di depannya.

"Ah.. Aku sudah berubah ya?" Ucap naruto.

"Kau? Anak laki-laki yang waktu itu kutolong?" sasuke mulai angkat bicara.

"Eh.. Bagaimana mungkin?" Seru itachi tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia saksikan. Orang berubah wujud didepan matanya. Yeah.. yang benar saja. Kau pasti mengganggap hal itu mustahil. Dan.. Gila.

"I.. Ini.. aku bisa menjelaskannya." Ucap naruto panik. Apalagi ditambah dia mendapat deathglare dari uchiha bungsu ini.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu bukan, sasuke. Jika.. Hutan terlarang adalah perbatasan dua dunia." Ucap naruto ragu.

"Hn.. Lalu?" ucap sasuke tidak sabar.

"Aku adalah penghuni dari dunia iblis. Aku.. termasuk dalam golongan iblis yang menjerat manusia dengan tipu daya rayuan kami. Tapi aku tidak pernah mau melakukan hal itu. aku bersumpah." Ucapku sungguh-sungguh. Kemudian aku kembali melanjutkan ceritaku.

"Pada waktu masih kecil kami tergolong hermaprodit. Tetapi disaat kami menginjak usia dewasa. Kami diharuskan menetapkan pilihan kami. Ingin menjadi laki-laki atau perempuan. Dan.. jika kami tidak bisa menetapka pilihan kami dari batas waktu yang ditentukan. Kami akan mati. Karena itu.. aku berubah menjadi wanita, dengan harapan kau akan jatuh cinta padaku, sasuke." Jelasku pada sasuke yang sejak tadi menatapku tajam.

Dengan takut aku mencuri pandang pada sasuke yang terdiam. Mungkin dia akan mengamuk. Atau bahkan memukulku karena telah menipunya.

Tapi.. kulihat sasuke malah menyeringai dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat kuartikan.

Sasuke mulai mendekatiku perlahan. Entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat buruk akan terjadi. Aku menelan ludah dan mulai berjalan mundur hingga punggungku membentur dinding di samping pintu kamar sasuke.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh daguku dan mengangkatnya, hingga mata kami saling bertemu pandang.

"Percuma jika kau ingin menggodaku dengan sosok wanitamu, dobe." Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

"Apa aku belum bilang? Jika aku ini tidak tertarik pada wanita?" ucap sasuke lagi. Sikapnya benar-benar berubah 180 derajat.

Entah kenapa butuh waktu lama untuk otakku ini mencerna perkataan sasuke kali ini.

"Eh?" Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibirku

"Biar kujelaskan, dobe. Agar kau benar-benar mengerti." Seringaian sasuke semakin bertambah lebar. Membuatku semakin berkeringat dingin.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku. Sehingga aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat. Membuatku sedikit bergidik.

"Manis." Bisiknya menggoda ditelingaku.

Setelah itu sasuke pun langsung menarik tanganku dan membawaku masuk ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan itachi sendiri yang mematung didepan kamarnya.

Dan..

"GYAAAAA"

Hari itu terdengar teriakan memilukan seorang pemuda dari kediaman keluarga uchiha.

**-Owari-**

**Itachi:** Hah.. Dasar baka otouto. Aku jadi heran apa dia benar-benar keturunan uchiha.

**Kou:** Aahh.. sayang banget sasu gak tertarik sama wanita. Padahal kou kan cinta banget sama sasu.. hiks.. T^T

**Itachi:** Yah.. Mau gimana lagi? Kebiasaan buruk, otouto. Mm.. Gimana kalau kou denganku saja? Aku seme yang baik lo.. ^_*

**Kou:** OGAH.. Mending kou sama gaa-koi aja deh.. *langsung cabut ke tempat gaara

**Itachi:** *pundung

**Kou:** Gaa-koi.. *langsung peluk-peluk mesra

**Gaara:** Eeh.. *blushing

**Kou:** Gaara.. Gaara jadi semeku ya.. Mau ya.. *masih peluk-peluk

**Gaara:** Mm.. boleh deh.. *tambah blushing

**Kou:** YEEAAAH.. Senengnya ^^.. Kalau gitu kita main yuk.. Main seme-seme.

**Gaara:** Ayo.. *semangat 45..

Eh.. Tadi kau bilang main seme-seme? Bukannya yang benar itu seme-uke?

**Kou:** Khu.. hu.. hu.. *evilsmirk.. Bener kok.. Tapi seme yang jadi uke itu "K-A-U". Gaa-koi.. *bawa-bawa tali..

**Gaara:** WTF? O.O

TIDAAAAAAK… * sabaku sousou

**Kou:** GYAAAAA... *kabuuuuuur..

Hehe.. Udah pada taukan akhirnya. Kenapa naru bisa jadi perempuan. Err.. Dan untuk iblisnya naru.. g tau ya ada iblis hermaprodit apa ngga. Iya aja deh ya.. ceritanya.. G pa-palah ya.. Haha *reader: Woi.. g bertanggung jawab banget sih lo..

Hehe.. *nyengir..

Mm.. senpaitachi dan para reader sudikah kalian meripiu fic ini? G sudi juga g pa-pa sih. *pundung..

Hehe.. Tolong dimaklumi fic abal-abal ini ya.. Banyak typo, dll. Fic pertama kou ni. Kritik, saran, bahkan flame sekali pun kou terima dengan senang hati. ^^

Tenang aja. Walau kou itu 'kyuuketsuki' a.k.a vampire (versi anime blood+). Kou g bakal ngegigit para flamer kok. Udah jinak.. Paling cuma kou cium.. MAU? ^^

*reader: OGAH..

Buat silent reader juga MAKASIH udah mau baca..

*digampar.. kayak ada yang mau baca..

**Special thanks:**

Neko a.k.a assassin cross .. he.. he.. MAKASIH YA.. udah mau koreksi dan di sms-sms terus. Nanya-nanya g jelas. Ngegangguin neko.. curhat-curhat gaje. He.. he.. XP

Namikaze Lin-chan a.k.a Uke ni hadiah ultahmu.. jangan nagih-nagih mulu lo..

For all..

With smile.. ^^

-kou-


End file.
